Bloody Roar II: Hope Within Reach
by Tiger5913
Summary: This could be PG-13, although I'd have to be ~really~ pushing it... This is the prequel to my other game-based BRII story: Virtuous Savior (which is linked to this fic). What was going through Kenji's mind when he had so many close brushes with death?
1. Hope Within Reach

5/7/01

5/7/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Alan, Yugo, etc. all belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, Vguyver, Flyby, StarryPeach, Xavier, and Niteflite.

Special dedication to: Alica Tylon for putting up me blowing her off when she wanted to RP because I wanted to work on this story… ^_~

****

Bloody Roar II: Hope Within Reach

By Tiger5913

Prequel to Bloody Roar II: Virtuous Savior

The air cackled. Bright orange flames flickered, leaping up as if they were trying to grab a hold of me, yank me into a heated prison. Looking away, I tried to ignore them, instead concentrating on co-supporting the tall man that had interfered with my earlier plans. The breeze that swirled by was quickly beaten down from the intensity of the fire… the fire that **I** had started.

"I know you're saying this to keep me alive." I mumbled to the man who had one of his arms slung around my shoulders. I felt the weight lessen and I knew that he was trying to apply more pressure on my brother and make my task easier. Trying not to seem irritated at being pampered, I finished with, "I thank you."

The three of us trudged slowly up the small flight of stairs, escaping the wild dancing flames, only to spy firefighters in the near distance. I felt the man beside me tense up, his voice cool and collected however when he said, "We should avoid being questioned. If they knew the cause of the fire and the reason behind it, they will just fear us more."

They, humans. Us, zoanthropes. Being separated into different races like that feels so prejudiced. Humans feared zoanthropes though, feared their morphing power. Afraid of what atrocity the zoanthropes could cause to them with that power in their possession, that they could cause pain, suffering, horror…

I'm no excuse. After what I'd done in last mere days, and furthermore starting that fire when I executed my Rage Move on Alan Gado… In addition to everything that I've already done, what horrible acts I've committed to other, I just had to go and do this today. Maybe I shouldn't have let Gado distract me, then I could have gone ahead with balancing justice, owning up to my crimes… But he had my brother back him up also, and I didn't have enough energy left to fight either of them or both, so I didn't protest that time. However, next time…

Anyway, without another word from my brother or I opposing to what Gado had suggested, our little trio immediately headed for the shadowed security of the alleyways. We all paused there for a few minutes and watched as a couple of fire trucks screeched to a stop in front of… that creature, Busuzima's lab. The fighters move quickly, shooting power streams of water at the flames, leisurely but surely beating them down. All the commotion caused brought neighboring residents out of their homes to witness the once-furtive building exposed and destroyed.

Snapping us out of our trances, Gado turned to my elder sibling and caretaker, Yugo Ohgami and asked him, "Should we leave now, or do you want to stay here and view the further happenings?"

"Let's leave; we gotta get you over to Alice's hospital," he answered, then looked at me. "I'd prefer it if you come with us Kenji, but if you want to stay for a little bit longer…"

I nodded, training my eyes back onto the sight, mesmerized by the small remaining flames that were flirting with the breeze, tiny sparks flying around as the fire was slowly defeated into submission. As soon as I heard scuffling noses walking away, I knew that Yugo and Gado had left me alone, and I grateful that they trusted me enough to give me my privacy. They'd done all they could to help me earlier; now it was up to me on what direction my next step would be, which way I'd choose to go.

_Is Busuzima dead?_ I wondered with my face set cold and hard as stone as I watched an ambulance drive up a few seconds later. Paramedics rushed out of the back with stretchers, darting into the building to look for survivors. Another mistake I had made: I didn't think about the prisoners that were in his lab… I hadn't thought about their safety, their lives…

"…I'm a horrible person," were the words that escaped my mouth after I had just realized what danger I put upon the other innocent zoanthropes that suffered at the hand of Busuzima. "…I don't deserve to live…"

I stood there, in the alleyway, a cold chill sweeping over my body while the wind tore relentlessly through my hair. My thin yellow ninja gi wasn't suited to be protection against the cold weather; no, it was only suited for battling purposes… Unfortunately I looked down at the thought and spotted a few faint stains that marred my attire, dark and almost unidentifiable by the lighting. But I knew what it was… blood from my previous opponents…

My scarf was flapping wildly due to the force of the breeze, whipping around my neck, giving me a suffocating feeling. Sadly, I almost embraced the feeling… Suffocating, ending my life… Repaying those that I had caused pain to… That's what I wanted to do earlier tonight. …So what was stopping me now? Nowhere was here; I was alone. It would be so easy…

Then I spied something near my stomach. My eyes narrowed and I bent my head down to see what it was, and saw a small pink bow snagged onto one of my waist buckles. A small pink bow… Only one of my opponents had worn that… what was the name that I had heard her partner say, that martial arts master ally of hers…

"…Uriko…" I recalled, my eyes closing in shame. She was the youngest out of everyone that I had fought against, and was probably even younger than I am… I felt like a rat, lower than dirt. Why did school bullies get satisfaction from picking on students younger than they were? Why did they feel good about doing something so… so low? I felt horrible. I would rather feel pain myself than make her feel it…

She had said I was cute, I remember, after I had said something supposedly poetic to her… Or… "young and handsome", in her words. I can't believe that she could say such a thing, with me crouched there in the alley, looking at her like she was my prey, then fighting her. If I ever see her again, I want to befriend her. That is, if she wants to be friends with a heartless former assassin… So Uriko thought I was "handsome"… well, not that I think I'll be admitting this to anyone, but I think she was rather attractive herself…

"…Hey? Excuse me, what are you doing in a place like this so late?" A voice spoke up from behind, startling me. "And with everything that's going on right now…"

I immediately turned around. And was thoroughly surprised with who I saw there, standing nearby me, partially cloaked in the shadows, but what I could see of the outfit was recognizable.

I heard a gasp, followed by, "Oh! …Kenji??"

That was unmistakable. "…? …Uriko?!"

She stepped completely out of the shadows, her solemn features matching mine, but the earnest aura that shone from her almost lighting up the alleyway. Her presence alone was enough to counter the darkness and the evil that lingered in the area; her determination and spirit were an insurance. I quickly glanced over her, and noticed that she didn't look much different from our last encounter… a few nights ago…

She still donned the blue Chinese outfit with the advantageous long white sleeves that had tricked me when we had fought. Tan-colored boots covered her feet and royal blue shorts that matched her top served as attire for her lower body. It outlined her curves, alluring even at her age - I wondered if Uriko knew that, but if she did, that was obviously not a major concern on her mind. Her enchanting long brown hair hung loose, some of the strands escaping around to her front and dancing around her abdomen.

Both of her hands were tucked behind her back, almost in a shy gesture as she took a few steps toward me. Her head was ducked slightly and her eyes were leisure to meet mine; she was timid, I could tell, but I couldn't blame her of course. I wouldn't react well either if I were in the proximity of an assassin…

"That fire…" Uriko started to say softly. "Who… who caused it?"

"......" was all I answered her with.

"It… it wasn't you… was it…?"

I turned away at that point.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"…Yes. It was me." I admitted. "I'm the hazardous menace that caused the fire. All because of me. My selfishness in wanting to get revenge on Busuzima."

Even though I couldn't see her face I could just bet that she was wrinkling her nose at the mention. "That pervert… ugh…"

"…Guess not a lot of us are very fond of him," I remarked dryly. "I wonder if he got out-…"

I trailed off as the shrill noise of the sirens from the ambulance suddenly turned on, and the vehicle sped away with hurried speed. Firefighters still roamed the building though, looking around for remainders of the place and probably for the cause of the fire also, I suppose.

"I should turn myself in," I murmured quietly.

"I don't think you should…" my companion advised, and I felt her hand rest lightly onto my shoulder. "That'll just make them more suspicious and afraid of us zoanthropes; what you did was from… your Beast Drive, right? So it was from your morphing ability and that's what they'll attack…"

"What am I supposed to do then?! It was my fault!! I need to… I need to do something! If I don't, my conscience…" I let out a frustrated sigh and threw off her comfort. "Let's just say my conscience will be nagging at me for a while…"

My eyes closed just then. I couldn't bear to have them open, staring at either the ground or at the ruined remains of Busuzima's secret lab. And… and I couldn't look at Uriko, because I knew that the expression she would have on her face would be one of compassion, concern, and I was undeserving of those. I heard slight scraping noises and then two objects of warmth slipping around my waist from behind, linking together in front, before my stomach.

"Uriko…?" I inquired, even though I knew it was her without a doubt. _Why is she being so kind to me…?_

Something leaned against my head; hers, I guess. I could feel the chill of her breath on my neck and I straightened up, turning around to face her. I was right, the look she held was that of care, forgiveness, tender… nothing that I deserved at all… Our eyes met and I could see even deeper emotions in the depths of her wide light brown pupils. I wasn't sure what they were, although they brought a warm feeling deep down inside me…

"Don't feel guilty Kenji…" Uriko told me in a whisper as a tear slid downwards against the smoothness of her cheek. It would have gone by unnoticed if the shrill moonbeams hadn't glowered upon the teardrop and allowed it to glisten at me. "Whatever Busuzima gets, he deserved it… Trust me… No one would blame you if they knew…"

"I think Yugo knows," I said to her. "I'm not sure, but if he doesn't, then Gado has to know. And if one of them know, soon, everyone else will know."

"If you don't want others to know, I'm sure they'll respect your decision you know," she replied with confidence that even I wanted to believe in.

"…I don't understand," I mumbled. "Why are you being so nice to me… knowing what I did to others… and… and knowing that I hurt you when we fought…"

"Um… I heard from Alice that Yugo told her you were brainwashed…" she confessed. "So… so if you were brainwashed, those things weren't your fault then… You were being manipulative; I don't think that you really even knew what you were doing…"

_So conscientious…_ "But… Uriko… I…"

Her jaw set into a determined posture, she shook her head. "No buts, Kenji. Come on, relax now, you deserve it… I think you've had a hard enough day after all…"

As soon as she mentioned that, a feeling suddenly lurched in my body and I slumped into her arms, my stance growing weak. She gasped, but got over that rather quickly and tightened her embrace around me, applying pressure with her hand against my chest to straighten me up. I slung one of my arms around her waist, soft and slender, almost fragile, as if that part of her could be easily broken.

I blocked that out and instead spoke up; "…I'm not sure if I can make it home by myself."

Uriko let out a cough of exasperation, I believe. "You're not going home by myself; I'm coming with you. You need support right now, and I'll gladly offer it. Don't refuse me, okay?"

"…Okay. No complaints from here," I kidded weakly as she slowly started to trod foreword.

Before we stepped out of shadowy shield of the alleyway, I stopped and murmured her name under my breath, barely audible. She heard me though, due to the sensitivity of her feline ears. I didn't think about what I did next; just let my mind go blank as I leaned foreword and pressed my lips against hers. If she pushed me away, I wouldn't argue, I'd accept it. But instead of revolting away in disgust, her grip on me tightened, and in turn, I raised my free hand up to cup her soft cheek with my callused hands, roughened from battle.

So with residents nearby us, and the darkness and musky smell of our alleyway surroundings, we kissed, clothed under the thick blanket of stars overhead in the sky. I had been confused earlier when I was trying to decide what to do with myself after beating my brother… but this, kissing her, felt right. It was a decision that didn't have any part of me rebelling against it.

My name is Kenji. I don't have a true last name, one that represents my birth family. But, I've adopted the last name Ohgami, after Yugo, because in a way, he is my family. He's my brother. So I guess even with all I've done, he and the others are willing to forgive me, and give me a chance to redeem myself. Uriko was the first to show me that. Whatever happens, I think I'll be able to rely on her to guide me in the right direction and show me the light…

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Ahh, yet another Keniko fic! I wrote this in a couple hours, and hopefully that'll explain why this was so crummy. ^_~ I'm surprised that no one's tried to shoot me down for being so damn obsessed yet-*PING!* O_O ACK! ALRIGHT WHO SHOT THAT???!!! *hears crickets chirp* …Okay, I see how it is… _ (hehe, j/k) Well, this is the prequel to my other fic, Bloody Roar II: Virtuous Savior, as mentioned in the beginning. This story has nothing to do with my normal timeline; this fic and Virtuous Savior has their own timeline, and is more game-based, I guess you could say. J Hope you enjoyed this story; I gotta turn in now - lousy STAR testing at school… ~_~ Good night and prosperity to you all!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


	2. Virtuous Savior

3/13/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Yugo, etc. all belong to Hudson Soft.

Dedication: my beloved friends, the readers, Hudson for making Bloody Roar I and II, God, Xion, PokeDigi, Flyby, StarryPeach, Alica, LazzyQ, VGuyver, and my parents.

****

Bloody Roar II: Virtuous Savior

The rays of the descending afternoon sun shone into my eyes, forcing me to squint instinctively. Scowling quietly in irritation, I scoffed as the cold bite of the wind blew harshly at my body, shivering uncontrollably at the feeling. Leaves swirled around my feet, brushing against the denim fabric of my black jeans. A small part of me deep down inside cried out to turn back and walk away from the upcoming predication, but I shook my head and stubbornly moved onward.

_No… I'm not running anymore…_

Glancing over my shoulder briefly, I caught the forlorn sight of my dark blue bike splayed on the grassy ground. My forest green backpack sat next to it, the zipper loosely sealing the bag, allowing a small stream of air to run in and out of the barrier. Turning ahead quickly, I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of not seeing those two possessions of mine. A few strands of my cyan-colored bangs fell into my face as I ducked my head slightly, and I pushed them aside with nimble ease.

_This can't go on…_

My fingers tightening, I was unable to detour the images that spilled through my mind. Pictures of a figure with dark brown hair and matching eyes flickered briefly, and subconsciously, my lips began to move, murmuring in an apologetic manner. The concern and care in his face had guilt gnawing at my conscience, but I dogged stood my ground and continued.

_Yugo… Brother…_

A shot of an older man flashed, his long, spiky blonde hair portraying fierceness, while consideration glimmered in his sky blue eyes. Even with his strong outer exterior of determination, solicitude could still be seen for his friends and fellow allies. A frown formed over my brows and I gritted my teeth, willing myself to evade those thoughts and be unwavering of my goal.

_Gado… Sorry…_

I spied the edge on the horizon, dust blowing into my path, as if warding me off, telling me to leave the place. Smirking, I shrugged nonchalantly and jerked my head to the side slightly, my hair blowing across my cheek. All of a sudden, another person formed in my mind, this one calling vivid attention. I caught a glimpse of earnest compassion in her chocolate-colored eyes, and a sigh escaped my lips. Her long auburn hair swiveled around her shoulders, reaching down to her waist, and her lips set into a pout, as if beckoning me over to her.

_…Sorry. I'm glad that you befriended me, even with my attitude toward you…_

I shook my head, a rueful expression forming over my face but a look of relief quickly replacing it when those images slowly dissolved. The thin rod I was holding onto seemed to quiver and left a burning mark in the palm of my skin. Slowing down to a stop at the edge, I sighed shakily as my gaze glimmered on the sight of the sun. The rays fell on my body and warmed my arms, paying no heed to the green cotton shirt barricade.

_Everyone…_

My hand arose, shuddering a bit as I ascended the object up to face-level, thoroughly studying it.

_I apologize… Really, I do…_

A silver glint bounced off and reflected when I unsheathed the velvet cloth that was entrapping the materiality, my breath catching in my dry throat as I stared at it blankly. Closing my eyes as a quiet requiem of a good-bye, I brought the object up to my neck and willed myself to calm down at the feeling of the firm steel against my skin.

"Bye…" I whispered, my word darting into the wind, disappearing over the mountains, running away from me.

The second I had begun to drag it across my throat; a loud shout interrupted my task, "No! Stop!!"

_Damn it!_ I growled angrily and spun around to face the intruder. "Who's there?!"

My eyes widened in shock when I saw who had stopped me. Long strands of shiny, silky hair flowed freely in the breeze, encircling the abdomen of the figure. Pink shorts hugged a slender waist, paired with a white shirt and a thin yellow overcoat. Misty brown eyes caught mine, holding my gaze, giving me a paralyzed feeling at the sight. I groaned silently, knowing that only one person could have this unyielding, inexplicable effect on me.

"Don't do it!!" The newcomer yelled, approaching me albeit cautiously.

I snarled in response. "Stay out of this! It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business!" Was the fiery comeback. "I don't want you to do that to yourself! It's not worth it, trust me!"

Unknowingly, the hand that was holding onto the deadly object raised in a slightly threatening manner. "Leave me alone! I never asked for your interference!"

A look of determination formed over her facial features. "No way, I am **not** leaving without you, Kenji Ohgami!"

Immediately, anger flashed in my eyes and my expression hardened. "Go, Uriko! This doesn't concern you, alright?!"

My fourteen-year-old schoolmate threw down her arms in exasperation. "Stop being so stubborn; listen to me, please! I… I don't want you to go away…"

I growled at her. "You don't understand anything, you don't know what I've done, the pain and suffering that others have endured at my hand. I can't live with this guilt, okay? I tried to deal with it, but-"

"No buts," Uriko Nonomura insisted firmly, stepping foreword and grabbing a hold of my arm. "There isn't a chance that I'm gonna let you do… that. I won't allow it!"

"How dare you order me like that!" I hissed. "Are you trying to take control over me also?! You and every other scum around!"

"…Oh, so you think I'm scum?" She looked slightly hurt by the remark. "I'm your friend and am trying to help you, not harm you!"

I yanked myself out of her grasp. "My friend, huh? Oh, really? Why are you being so persistent, anyway? …What did I ever do for you that deserved such kind treatment like that?"

Her expression softened and she lunged foreword, throwing her arms around my arms and embracing me tightly. "Don't do it, please… I value our friendship, Kenji. I don't want to see it end so quickly like this…"

My mouth went dry at her words and I swallowed nervously. "Uriko, I…"

I felt her hand grip a fistful of my shirt. "Turn your back… Come on, walk away with me…"

_…S-Should I…?_ "......"

She backed away from me slightly and met my eyes with hers. "Please…?"

_…I bet I am going to regret this later._ Not answering her, I sighed in frustration and gently pushed her aside, walking down the path leading to my belongings.

_I am such a weak-minded fool…_ I thought, feeling a bit infuriated as I turned back around with my arm reared and shot it foreword, flinging the knife far away. Another silvery glint flashed from the knife, the sharp blade silently taunting me at my cowardice.

"Damn you and your persistence…" I whispered harshly as I heard the sounds of Uriko's boots coming into contact with the dirt floor, approaching me.

Grumbling under my breath, I reached down a hand and slung the school bag over my shoulder, then propped up my bike. The wind swirled around me as I got onto the vehicle, my bangs falling into my face at the force of the breeze and I growled in agitation. But soft fingers went to gently brush my dark blue hair away from my eyes and I instinctively rebelled at the touch.

"Thanks…" she murmured, appearing right next to me.

"…Hrmp," I replied coolly, looking away from her.

One of her hands tucked under my chin and turned my face toward her; I found myself glancing into her light brown eyes. "I'm serious, Kenji."

"I know you are." I snapped. "I didn't say you weren't, okay?" _Stupid interference…_

She ducked her head and sighed, loosing her hold on me. "Listen… I didn't follow you to give you a boring, endless lecture about how horrible it is to commit suicide-"

"Hah, I'll bet," I scoffed, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey, I really didn't!" Uriko insisted convincingly as her head perked up, stamping her feet for emphasis. 

"Then why?" I questioned. "Do you enjoy going into other people's businesses or something?"

Her expression turned a bit… timid? "N-No…"

"What is it then…?" My voice took on a softer note and I made eye contact with her.

"'Cause I kinda… um…" she trailed off, glancing away bashfully.

"Please tell me, Uriko," I persisted, doggedly standing my ground.

"Because I kind of care about you!" She informed me, then cringed and shrunk back.

_Huh…? _"…What?" I was shocked; she cared about me? "W-why…?"

"…I know that you're a good person, Kenji, with a caring personality somewhere inside you," she said. "I think that you're scared to show it though, because what happened a couple weeks ago… has made you insecure… But still, I'm sure that you _want_ to start trusting others and open yourself up a little more…"

I opened my mouth to disagree with her, but something inwardly irked at me and my words of protest vanished. She was right. How had she known…? "…How did you come to that conclusion…?" I asked, my tone a little shaky with surprise and I gripped my handlebars more tightly for support.

"I don't know…" Uriko answered, blowing away her long brown bangs, which had fallen into her face. "I just… have a feeling, I guess."

A wry smile formed over my face. "So, you can read me like a book…"

"O-oh, no, it's not like that…" she assured me. "I'm not trying to assume anything about you…"

"…That's alright," I said, grinning slightly at her. "I understand what you're trying to say."

She became visibly relieved with a sigh. "Okay… that's good to know…"

"…Come on, let's get out of here." I jerked my head toward my bike, indicating for her to proceed onto it. "I'll give you a ride. I think you deserve one, after running and chasing me all the way over here…"

Uriko flashed me one of her winning smiles and climbed on behind me, slipping her arms around my waist; I flinched at the action but didn't object, just pedaled down the path in silence. As we rode, the wind tore at us, blowing through our hair and strands of her bangs flew foreword, brushing softly against my cheek. I couldn't fight back the small smile that formed over my face at the gentle contact, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment when the breeze died down and she brushed her hair away from my face.

After a few moments of tranquility, I glimpsed a sight of her house down the street and inwardly felt displeasure, although I wasn't sure why. Applying pressure to the brakes and slowing to a stop, I leaned one of my feet on the ground and tilted the bike to its side, letting my companion get off. Glancing up at her face, I was met with a sweet, angelic smile and I returned the affection.

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…?" I could tell that her eyes were silently hoping for my answer to be inclined with her intention.

I nodded. "Right, at school." She opened her mouth but I cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask, "Yes, I will show up, Uriko. I'll give you my word on that, alright?"

She grinned. "Okay, I trust you. Bye, then…"

As she was turning away and heading toward her house, I suddenly asked, "…Hey, were you serious about what you said earlier?"

She stopped and whirled around, walking back to me. "About what?"

"…That you cared about me?" I inquired once we were closer.

"Um… yeah…" my friend's gaze fell to the ground. "I meant that, Kenji…"

I smiled and admitted timidly, "…It's returned."

"Huh?"

"It's returned." I repeated quietly.

"O-oh, really?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah…"

Uriko beamed slightly in response and I slunk an arm around her in a somewhat awkward half-hug. Starting to retract from her, my hand went back to the handlebars as we exchanged a look. I found myself leaning toward her and placing a lightning-fast kiss on her cheek before turning away, blushing. Seeing her flush brought a feeling of amusement inside me and I waved another farewell, biking down the street in the direction of my own home.

_Who'd have ever thought…? Huh, can't believe she talked me out of it…_ I ducked my head, hiding the smile of satisfaction that quirked at the corners of my mouth. _I'm thankful for what she did though…_

The darkening sky caught my attention and my head jerked up, spying the small stars that were beginning to show themselves. Smirking at the bright, glamorous sight that was before me, my eyes narrowed in curiosity, as they seemed to wink at me, appearing to deliver a silent message.

*****

_You both will remain in each other's thoughts and dreams… Never give up hope… There will always be someone out there for you…_

****

The End

Author's Note: Hehe, here's yet another Keniko fic completed, and this was also my second attempt at a first-person perspective! I again choose Kenji for my lucky 'victim'. *grins* Just to let you all know, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Yugo's Story MSTed. The thing is, it's already done; however, I want to upload that last. So the next MSTing up will be Stephen (Stun)'s Story, then followed by Alan and Jenny's stories. I'll get Stephen's uploaded soon, I promise! Well, hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a review/feedback! BTW, I wrote this in celebration of my Bloody Roar III story reaching 100 reviews today! I feel really flattered and happy that you so many readers were patient enough to read through all the chapters and leave reviews. Thank you all! Also, I wrote this fic in like, a couple of hours, so I hope I didn't do too badly… ^_^0

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913 


End file.
